


Buck's Girlfriend

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, Eddie, Michael, May, Harry, Denny, Nia, and Christopher meet Buck’s girlfriend, Laura Smith (played by Spencer Locke), a professional barrel racer.One-shot.Takes place after the episode Pinned but before the episode The Taking of Dispatch 9-1-1.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Buck's Girlfriend

**Cast**

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Maddie Kendall

Oliver Stark as Evan "Buck" Buckley

Kenneth Choi as Howard "Chimney" Han

Peter Krause as Robert "Bobby" Nash

Angela Bassett as Athena Grant

Aisha Hinds as Henrietta "Hen" Wilson

Tracie Thoms as Karen Wilson

Ryan Guzman as Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz

Spencer Locke as Laura Smith

Rockmond Dunbar as Michael Grant

Corinne Massiah as May Grant

Marcanthonee Reis as Harry Grant

Declan Pratt as Denny Wilson

Margot Catherine Terry as Nia Wilson

Gavin McHugh as Christopher Diaz

* * *

Maddie entered her and Buck's apartment after her date with Chimney and saw him sitting on the couch, cell phone in hand, looking at his Instagram feed.

Maddie saw a picture of Laura and asked, "Is that the girl you were telling me about?"

"Yeah. We've been dating for 3 months. She was born and raised right here in Los Angeles. She's a professional barrel racer. She lives on a ranch with her best friend. Her best friend is a high school English teacher. She rides too, but she does it for fun. She doesn't compete." Buck said.

Buck showed Maddie Laura's profile. Laura had 200 posts and 100 followers and was following 90 people. Buck was one of her followers, and she was one of his.

"She's pretty," Maddie said.

"Indeed she is. She's also kind, smart, and funny." Buck said.

"I'd like to meet her." Maddie said.

"She invited Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, Eddie, and I to her place for dinner tomorrow night. Her best friend has plans with her boyfriend and isn't going to be there. You should come. She keeps asking me to introduce you to her." Buck said.

At 5:30 the next night, Buck, Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, and Eddie climbed out of their cars and stepped onto the gravel path leading up to Laura's house. Past the landscape of greenery was a two-story house with stone-veneer siding and bay windows. Behind the house was a red barn, an outdoor riding arena, and a small field surrounded by an electric fence. There were two horses in the field. One was a dapple grey Arabian gelding, and the other was a black Friesian gelding.

"The grey horse, Trigger, belongs to Laura. The black horse, Shadow, belongs to her best friend, Chantal Johnson." Buck informed Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, and Eddie entered the house.

Buck, Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, and Eddie entered the house.

Buck smiled at Laura. "Hey, babe."

Laura smiled. "Hey."

Buck gave Laura a peck on the lips.

Buck introduced Laura to Maddie. "This is Maddie."

Maddie smiled. "It's lovely to meet you."

Buck introduced Laura to Chimney. "This is Chimney."

Chimney smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Buck introduced Laura to Bobby. "This is Bobby."

Bobby smiled and shook Laura's hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

Buck introduced Laura to Athena. "This is Athena."

Athena smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Buck introduced Laura to Hen. "This is Hen."

Hen smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Buck introduced Laura to Karen. "This is Hen's wife, Karen."

Karen smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Buck introduced Laura to Eddie. "This is Eddie."

Eddie smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Laura smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Buck speaks highly of you."

Laura was tall and slender with fair skin and green eyes. Her straight blonde hair was parted in the middle and reached her chest. She was wearing an unbuttoned dark blue jean jacket, a white t-shirt, dark blue bootcut jeans, and black ankle-length leather boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

"Everything smells delicious." Bobby told Laura.

Laura smiled. "Thank you."

Laura had made spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and chocolate cake.

Laura took a pitcher of water out of the fridge and put it on the table.

Laura grabbed some food and sat down.

Buck grabbed some food and took a seat next to Laura.

Maddie grabbed some food and sat down.

Chimney grabbed some food and took a seat next to Maddie.

Bobby grabbed some food and sat down.

Athena grabbed some food and took a seat next to Bobby.

Hen grabbed some food and sat down.

Karen grabbed some food and took a seat next to Hen.

Eddie grabbed some food and sat down.

Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, Eddie, and Laura started talking and hit it off. Buck smiled as he listened to them.

Later that night, Buck, Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, and Eddie left the house.

**A few days later**

Buck climbed up the steps of the outdoor stadium where today's races were being held and took a seat next to Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, Eddie, Michael, May, Harry, Denny, Nia, and Christopher.

Chantal wasn't there. She had a dentist appointment.

Christopher smiled. "Hi, Buck."

Buck smiled. "Hi, Christopher."

"Hello, Buck." Michael greeted.

Buck smiled. "Hello, Michael."

May smiled. "Hi, Buck."

Buck smiled. "Hi, May."

"Hey, Buck." Harry greeted.

Buck smiled. "Hey, Harry."

Denny smiled. "Hi, Buck."

Buck smiled. "Hi, Denny."

Nia smiled. "Hi, Buck."

Buck smiled. "Hi, Nia."

The male announcer thanked everyone for coming out gave some basic safety information about how to exit the stadium in case of an emergency, and then everyone had to stand for the national anthem.

Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, Eddie, Michael, May, Harry, Denny, Nia, and Christopher had never watched a barrel race before, so Buck had to tell them the rules. Each rider would run a cloverleaf pattern around three barrels. The rider with the fastest time won. Running past a barrel and off the pattern would result in a "no time" score and disqualification. If a rider or their horse hit a barrel and knocked it over, there would be a time penalty of five seconds, which would result in a time too slow to win. There was a sixty-second time limit to complete the course after the buzzer went off.

"Our first competitor, Laura Smith," the announcer boomed.

Laura and Trigger entered the arena.

Laura was wearing a black cowboy hat, a red long-sleeved button down shirt tucked into dark blue bootcut jeans, and light brown cowboy boots. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around her waist. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss. A piece of white cardstock with the number 37 painted on it in black was pinned to the back of her shirt.

Trigger had on a light brown Western saddle, a red saddle blanket, and a light brown bridle with a silver bit and light brown reins.

The buzzer went off, and Trigger took off running, rounding the first barrel smoothly. The next two turns were just as graceful.

Trigger bolted out of the arena. Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, Eddie, Michael, May, Harry, Denny, Nia, and Christopher's eyes were glued to the dust that he had left in his wake.

"Time on Laura's run: eighteen seconds," the announcer boomed.

Buck cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Yeah, Laura!"

The other thirteen competitors weren't as fast as Laura. She was declared the winner and given a gold medal.

Buck, Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, Eddie, Michael, May, Harry, Denny, Nia, and Christopher watched as the riders led their horses to their trailers.

"Want to come to Laura's truck with me and see if she'll let you pet Trigger?" Buck asked Denny, Nia, and Christopher.

Denny, Nia, and Christopher smiled. "Yeah!"

Buck led Denny, Nia, and Christopher to a black Ford F-150 truck with a black horse trailer attached to it. Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, Eddie, Michael, May, and Harry followed them.

Trigger didn't have his saddle, blanket, and bridle on. He was wearing a black halter. He was tied to the right side of the trailer with a black lead line.

Trigger's saddle and bridle were on the back of Laura's truck.

"You're such a good boy." Laura gave Trigger a pet on the neck before kissing his nose.

Laura opened the back door of her truck and reached into a bag of carrots, giving one to Trigger.

Laura reached into the backseat of her truck and grabbed a bucket full of brushes. She started to brush Trigger. When she was done, she put the bucket of brushes back in the truck and closed the door.

"You were great out there," Buck said, walking up to Laura.

Laura smiled. "Thanks."

"Can Nia, Christopher, and I pet Trigger?" Denny asked.

"Of course," Laura said.

Denny extended a hand to Trigger. He nickered at him and allowed him to pet his forehead and nose, even going as far as to lean into his touch.

Nia extended a hand to Trigger. He nickered at her and allowed her to pet his forehead and nose, even going as far as to lean into her touch.

Christopher extended a hand to Trigger. He nickered at him and allowed him to pet his forehead and nose, even going as far as to lean into his touch.

"He already loves you guys," Laura said before giving Trigger a pat of approval. "You'll have to come visit him sometime."

THE END


End file.
